parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat King
The Cat King is CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Timon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Pumbaa - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sarabi - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Shenzi - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sarafina - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Cat Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Animals of the Pridelands - Various Animals *Mouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Groundhog - Digger (The Rescuers) *Chameleon - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) *Wildebeest - Themselves *Vultures/Buzzards - Crows (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Beetle - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) Scenes: *The Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Cat King part 2 - Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation *The Cat King part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Cat King part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Cat King part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation *The Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Cat King part 9 - The Stampede!/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Cat King part 10 - Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock *The Cat King part 11 - Meet Tigger and Pooh *The Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Cat King part 13 - Cat R. Waul and Wilbur's Conversation *The Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Cat King part 15 - Sawyer Chases Pooh/The Reunion *The Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Cat King part 17 - Danny and Sawyer's Argument/King Louie's Wisdom/Danny's Destiny *The Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Tigger & Pooh's Distraction *The Cat King part 19 - Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Cat King part 20 - Danny vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Cat King part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Cat King part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Clips from Movies/TV Shows & Movies: *The Rescuers Down Under *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book 1&2 *An American Tail 1,2&4 *Oliver & Company *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *The Tigger Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Cats Don't Dance *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ice Age *The Rescuers *Tarzan *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Home on the Range *The Emperor's New Groove *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Princess and the Frog *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Peter Pan *Kung Fu Panda 1&2 *Robin Hood *Dumbo *Pinocchio *The Rescuers Down Under *The Sword in the Stone *Sleeping Beauty *The Fox and the Hound 1&2 Trivia: *??? Gallery: Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse as Baby Simba Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Young Simba Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Adult Simba Marie.jpg|Marie as Young Nala Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Adult Nala Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Timon Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Pumbaa Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Mufasa Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Sarabi Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Scar Madame Mousey.png|Madame Mousey as Shenzi T-R-Chula.png|Chula the Tarantula as Banzai Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Ed King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Rafiki Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Zazu Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Sarafina Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Lion King Picture Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Now Playing Movies